


My new horse

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Dakota is a white male percheron horse. He joins the Van Der Linde Gang as Hosea Matthews new horse. The whole story is in Dakota's Pov. No spoilers.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 7





	My new horse

I stand in my box i a stable in a small town. In my not so long life I had two owners before I was brought back to here. They screamed at me and let me pull heavy wagons, wich are made for two, and not for one horse only pulling it. They both were unable to treat me properly. They were fat drunk and smelly bastards. I'd rather stand in a stable than have to endure them for even longer.

My last owner fell drunk off the wagon when the wagon jumped over a small stone, I just Gallop further into the next town. There the stable owner cut me free, brought me into the box and fed me. He feeds me every day. And the other horses too. I'm standing here for two months now. From time to time he lets us on the paddock behind the stable. I'm happy to be free now. But I wish I had a kind owner wich rides me over the dirty paths, and green meadows.

I see two man walking into the stable. One slender older Grey-haired man, and a black haired man Wich is a bit thicker and muscular. They both look at all horses here. And then they stop before my box. The older man reach out his hand to me. I slowly put my snout on his hand. He pet me then softly. I enjoy it. It feels good to get petted, instead of get hit with the bare hand, a whip, or the reins.

,,It's a beautiful strong horse Hosea. You should take him."

The black-haired man speaks. So the older man named Hosea is going to be my new owner if I'm lucky. Hm I like the thought. He seems nice. And he smells good. He pets me softly on the neck this time. I neigh and shake my head a bit. So my long white mane is shaking too. My white tail goes nearly to the ground too.

,,Yes he is indeed. And he has beautiful blue eyes. What is his name? And what is his breed?" Hosea asks the stable owner, wich stand left of him, leaning against the wooden wall.

,,This is Dakota. He's a young Percheron stallion. I don't know his age, but I think he's between four and eight years old." The Stable owner answers.

,,I like him. He's beautiful and strong. That's what I need. I would buy him." Hosea answers.

I neigh happy. The three man start to laugh at that. So he really buyed me. He saddles and bridles me with a black western saddle and bridle. The reins are long for what I've see, before he putted the bridle over my head. The mouth piece is a bit cold at first but I fast get used to it. He pets me again. Then he guides me out in the free. The little town is full of life. Hosea give me a treat, before he get his left foot in the stirrup, and pull himself on my back. He's light, the saddle is heavier then his body weight. But that's fine.

He's an experienced rider. I notice that immediately. We Trott out of the town. We ride the most time straight. Only sometimes we turn left or right. Some time later we ride along a path between trees. Then I see a camp wich is full of life, and a lot of other horses. Hosea ride me to a hitching post, and go down. Then he ties the reins to the post. He gives me a treat. Then he walks in the camp with the black haired man.

I hope that he soon trust me that I don't run away, that I can freely walk arround here like the other horses. But now I'm just glad to be out of the dark stable. I watch the people. They seem at least a bit happy. There are young, older and old people in camp. I see the black haired man stand before a white tent, as a red-haired woman comes out to him, with an angry face. 

Oh oh!

She hit him hard in the face, then she starts to yell. Wow. I don't understand what she yell about cause she's to far, away, but I bet it's not good that the woman is yelling. Hosea comes giggling to me, and caressing my neck. 

,,I guess someone has trouble." he laughed.


End file.
